


Meme Pigeon has created a group chat

by keiththespacekitty (fatherlords)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gen, Group chat, Multi, Tagging as i add stuff, Texting, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/keiththespacekitty
Summary: Pidge creates a group chat
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 30





	Meme Pigeon has created a group chat

**Author's Note:**

> Meme Pigeon: Pidge  
> Lean mean anxiety machine: Hunk  
> Itty bitty death kitty: Keith  
> Space Dad: Shiro  
> Professor Grumpy Pants: Adam  
> Disaster bi: Lance

Meme Pigeon created a group chat

Lean mean anxiety machine: Oh yay a group chat!!!

Lean mean anxiety machine: .... Pidge are you serious?

Meme Pigeon: yea I gave everyone nicknames 

Lean mean anxiety machine: Are we gonna have to prevent a murder when Keith reads his? 

Itty bitty death kitty: When Keith reads what?

Itty bitty death kitty: PIDGE 

Itty bitty death kitty: WHY

Meme Pigeon: because I could

Itty bitty death kitty: r u n 

Meme Pigeon: eh. Nah

Itty bitty death kitty: I'm gonna kill you

Lean mean anxiety machine: guys no murder please

Space Dad: guys what is this and why is Keith angry?

Meme Pigeon: gc and because of his nickname

Space Dad: that's gold

Space Dad: also I officially adopt you all

Lean mean anxiety machine: guys I'm legit crying rn

Lean mean anxiety machine: I want you to know I love you all very much and will be hugging you all until you learn to love yourself

Space Dad: I'm dead inside 

Space Dad: but thanks 

Itty bitty death kitty: Shiro you fucking traitor

Itty bitty death kitty: you know what. 

Space Dad: Keith please have mercy

Itty bitty death kitty added Adam to the group chat

Adam: ??? Who even is this??? 

Space Dad: Keith you're grounded

Itty bitty death kitty: we're in space lol try again idiot

Space Dad: no Dino nuggies for a month

Meme Pigeon: KEITH EATS DINO NUGGETS

Meme Pigeon: THIS IS GOLD

Lean mean anxiety machine: I'M MAKING A FEAST NOW I FINALLY KNOW HIS FAVOURITE FOOD OMG

Adam: Takashi what's going on???

Space Dad: Keith added you

Meme Pigeon: wait are you our physics teacher

Adam: You still didn't hand in your homework 

Meme Pigeon: minor delay

Adam: it's five years overdue

Meme Pigeon: yeet 

Space Dad changed Adam's nickname to Professor Grumpy Pants

Professor Grumpy Pants: Takashi

Professor Grumpy Pants: I'll kill you

Itty bitty death kitty: YOU CAN CHANGE YOUR NICKNAME???

Itty bitty death kitty: HOW

Meme Pigeon: secret

Lean mean anxiety machine: oh my god I'm on a group chat with my teacher Keith why this feels like some alternate reality

Itty bitty death kitty: ??? It's??? just Adam???

Lean mean anxiety machine: oh my god you can't call teachers by their first names-

Itty bitty death kitty: he eats Nutella straight out of the jar lol 

Lean mean anxiety machine: how do you know???

Itty bitty death kitty: because?? I lived with him and Shiro????

Meme Pigeon: OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT'S SHIRO'S BOYFRIEND 

Space Dad: fiancé 

Lean mean anxiety machine: OMFG GUYS I'M CRYING OMG CONGRATS

Disaster bi: why the fuck are you up so early go back to bed it's like 4am

Space Dad: Lance 

Space Dad: I hate to break it to you but it's 4 PM

Disaster bi: five more minutes 

Meme Pigeon: Lance, you've been in a coma for two years

Disaster bi: Fine. Two more minutes

Lean mean anxiety machine: I'll make you waffles for breakfast

Disaster bi: ily

Disaster bi: wait OH MY GOD MULLET

Itty bitty death kitty: ?? What????

Disaster bi: YOUR NICKNAME OMFG I CAN'T BREATHE

Itty bitty death kitty: ??? U good?? Dead??? Should I get Coran???

Disaster bi: no no I'm fine just laughing myself to death

Disaster bi: nya~

Itty bitty death kitty: ????????

Itty bitty death kitty: what???

Itty bitty death kitty: also since when are u bi?

Disaster bi: *finger guns*

Itty bitty death kitty: o right nvm I see it now


End file.
